


Djinn Equip Training

by PaperFox19



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tier 3: Alibaba and Sinbad are training and decide to train and hone their djinn equips what better way is to fool around.
Relationships: Alibaba Saluja/Sinbad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Djinn Equip Training

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review

Magi: Djinn Equip Training

Tier 3: Alibaba and Sinbad are training and decide to train and hone their djinn equips what better way is to fool around.

-x-

Alibaba was currently visiting Sindria. Sinbad was certainly happy to see him. “Alibaba!” The purple haired king came over and embraced him. The smaller blonde blushes as he was pressed into Sinbad’s pecs. “It’s good to see you to Sinbad.” He could feel the man’s manhood through the thin fabric of his pants. ‘He’s not wearing underwear again.’

It was no wonder why Sinbad was so charming, he was tall handsome, tan skin and well built. He was quite the heart throb to both men and women alike. In comparison someone like Alibaba who was average height, having his mother’s soft facial features. He was toned but nothing like Sinbad.

The purple haired king had gotten a lot more touchy feely. The man rubbed his shoulders. “It’s great seeing you to.” he slings an arm around him. “Let’s celebrate your arrival.” The two had dinner, and Sinbad despite being a lightweight when it came to booze drank to celebrate Alibaba visiting him.

This led to Sinbad, feeling hot and stripping out of his clothing. Alibaba blushed, feeling his manhood harden as Sinbad did a naked dance. He shook his plump rear, and made his 14 inch dick twirl and sway. Alibaba tried not to look, but couldn’t stop himself from peeking through his fingers.

Before the dance could get anymore erotic, if that was possible, his subordinates quickly cut him off from all liquor and did their best to calm him down. “Whooo!” he moans.

He gets fanned, and they give him coffee and fruit to help snap the lightweight out of his stupor. “Ahh, sorry about that.” he was given his clothes and he slipped them on. He bent over to pull up his pants giving Alibaba a great view of his ass.

The blonde felt his own 10 incher throb in want. After Sinbad sobered up, they finished their meal. “So Alibaba what brings you to Sindria?” he asks.

“I was hoping for more Djinn Equip training, I still can’t hold my full body transformation that long.”

“Hmm, it could be a result of a lack of stamina.” Alibaba blushed.

“I’ll have you know, I have had no complaints about my stamina.” he states proudly.

Sinbad chuckles. “I’m sure I’m sure.” he says. “However have you ever had sex in your djinn equip form?”

“You have?!” Alibaba gasps.

“Many times, I dare say it boosts the sensations ten fold.” he laughs and pats the man on the back. Alibaba blushes at the thought. He’d seen a few of Sinbad’s transformations and his mind raced with the potential and variety. His penis started to leak pre into his red underwear. The red clothe clung to his crotch.

Sinbad knew all the sensations, in both giving and receiving, and he had the most magoi of any human. While Alibaba did have two he had little control over them. “Alright, might as well start, with the basics, let’s see what you have learned.”

The two walked to the training field. Alibaba couldn’t help but stare at Sinbad’s ass as they made their way. Their fight started as a simple duel, the two clashing with their djinn infused weapons.

Fire and lightning clashed, as the two dueled. Heat sparked from their weapons, the two began to sweat, their loose clothing clinging to their muscular bodies. After working up a nice sweat the two broke off.

Sinbad licked his lips, watching as the silken clothe clung to Alibaba’s tone body. He was not the only one, Sinbad’s royal robes looked like a second skin, becoming practically see through when wet. His nipples were nice and perky from the action. “Now then, you wanted to train in full body djinn equip yes?” he readied his weapon. “Baal!”

Lightning surged around him, twisting and lashing out. In this form Sinbad took the form of a dragon, gaining horns, and a jewel on his forehead. Blue scale like armor covered Sinbad’s body, covering the top part of his pecs and shoulders, his hands were covered in armor making them like claws. His pecs, nips and abs were exposed. He grew a tail and his ass and crotch were covered in dragon scales, even his feet.

“Amon!” Flames surrounded Alibaba, twisting and churning like a tornado. When the flames parted Alibaba stood in equipped form, he had orange armor like gauntlets on his hands with matching ones on his feet. He had a third eye on his forehead and a naval piercing. Gold bands appeared on his arms, his muscles swelling slightly in this form. He gained a black belt with a matching golden seal at the center. The red and white garb mixed well.

“Very nice, your form is excellent, very excellent.” he says eyeing the bulge in Alibaba’s garb. “Now let’s begin!” The two clashed, fire and lightning thrashed wildly! Gauntlets clashed with dragon claws.

“Take this!” Alibaba swung a kick, which was quickly caught. “You should be careful with this kind of move.” Sinbad flipped him around, using his tail he held up Alibaba’s other leg, using his free hand he slipped Alibaba’s cock free off his underwear, the 10 inch long dick slipped out. It had become a semi hard member from his transformation.

“This isn’t training!” Alibaba shouted.

“Of course it is,” he starts licking Alibaba’s dick. “Oh ohh!” His toes curled in pleasure. Sinbad lapped and lapped, until Alibaba was rock hard and wanting.

“Fine, two can play that game!” He flipped up Sinbad’s clothe, exposing his crotch, he was still going commando. His balls were covered in dragon scales and his dick was in a semi hard state.

He grabs the 14 incher and Sinbad moans. The male’s hot touch had him hard and dripping in an instant. “Very well, let us begin.” Sinbad sucks Alibaba’s cock into his mouth, the younger blonde moaning at the action.

Sinbad didn’t even hesitate sucking him down to the root. “Mmm,” he moaned, sending pleasing vibration’s through the blonde’s shaft. ‘I’m not gonna lose!’ He took Sinbad’s cock into his mouth and started sucking.

The two slurped and sucked each other. ‘Fuck he’s so big!’ Alibaba thought, moaning around the heavy rod. He shivered as Sinbad lapped at his length. It was like little shocks running through his shaft.

Sinbad was having similar joys. ‘His mouth so hot!’ he thrust his hips forward, stuffing the last few inches into Alibaba’s mouth and down his throat. The blonde choked, but his throat soon relaxed, and throbbed over his dick.

Pre spilled into their mouths, and the kings drank the other male’s essence. It was Alibaba who came first, he was no match for Sinbad’s oral skills. He moans around Sinbad’s dick, as he cums seed shooting into the man’s mouth.

The taste was explosive and Sinbad found himself cumming, his heavy balls lurched and he spilled his seed into Alibaba’s mouth. The two chugged and chugged till every drop was slurped away.

Sinbad dropped Alibaba and the male gasps. “Oww damn!” he doesn’t have time to rest as his legs are forced towards his head. Sinbad turns around and shows Alibaba his ass, the man’s still hard dick pointing at his hole. “Oi wait a minute!”

“You came first that means your ass is mine, try to hold out longer this time.” he says and the tip of his big dick kisses Alibaba’s tight ass hole. He coats his length in magoi and pushes in. “Ohhh fuck so hot and tight!”

Despite the coating of magoi, Alibaba’s insides were so hot, it made his dick feel like he was melting. Inch after glorious inch he stuffed into the young king, said king moaning in pleasure. The use of magoi in anal sex was better than lube. So even Sinbad’s 14 incher felt right at home, not a tear or ounce of pain. Sinbad’s tail curled in pleasure.

Without waiting a second he starts pounding Alibaba’s ass. The blonde drooled, the sight mixed with the sensations. He watched Sinbad’s plump ass jiggle as he fucked his hole. The man’s entrance kept winking at him as he moved.

Sinbad’s heavy balls smacked Alibaba’s taint, sending a pleasing ripple through his crotch. Pre spilled and sputtered dripping over his abs and chest.

The purple haired king thought he had this in the bag, but what he didn’t count on was Alibaba’s twin magoi. The more he thrust, the hotter it was in his ass. His pre spilled out and flooded his ass. ‘Hot, so hot, I’m melting!’ he howls.

His back arches and his balls lurch and he cums deep into Alibaba’s ass. ‘Oh fuck!’

“What was that you were saying!” A quick flip shifted their positions. “You came first so your ass is mine!” His flames ripped out destroying the remaining clothe Sinbad had. He runs his tongue over Sinbad’s muscles moving lower and lower. “Ohhh Alibaba!” he moans.

Alibaba kissed his ass, tongue darting into the man’s entrance, as his hands pumped his tail. ‘Oh damn! My tail is sensitive, ohh fuck, ohh fuck!’ His 14 incher dripping and weeping as Alibaba’s tongue darted back and forth. His saliva was like liquid pleasure bubbling deeper and deeper into his ass. “Ohh fuck, fuck me, fuck me Alibaba!”

He forces Sinbad into a similar position. Forcing his legs up to his ears, his ass raised high into the air. ‘The reverse soaring eagle, I’m impressed.’ Alibaba channels his magoi around his dick.

Flames spread allowing him to float in the air. He lines his 10 inch dick at Sinbad’s hole, he thrusts down filling him in one thrust. “Ohhh so hot!” he howls. Their toes curl as pleasure burns through them like a wild fire. “My insides so hot!”

The heat from Alibaba’s dick spreads through Sinbad, licking his insides. “Fuck yeah, take my cock king of kings!” he moans and starts pounding into Sinbad. He strokes Sinbad’s tail as he moves. “Ohh fuck Alibaba!” he howls.

Sinbad’s sweet spot took the full force of Alibaba’s fucking. His 10 incher throbbed and pulsed, each thrust releasing heat through him. His body was used to the heat, Sinbad’s body however.

The man was sweating, his manly musk hitting the air, his dick leaking pre like a water fall. The manly essence spilled over his abs, pecs, and nipples. Not wanting to waste the stuff, Sinbad leaned forward and started sucking his own dick. He couldn’t help himself he was drunk on lust and his ass was loving the pounding.

Sinbad’s insides were like velvet, twitching and spasming around Alibaba’s cock. “Haa aahh I feel you twitching, you gonna cum!” Alibaba moans.

He wasn’t far off. A few more thrusts had Sinbad cumming, spilling his seed into his own mouth. Alibaba moans as Sinbad tightens around him, he kept thrusting and spilled his seed deep into Sinbad’s ass. “Ohh yeah, take my seed!”

Sinbad was forced off his own cock, the seed spraying over his face and horns. “Your seed is so hot inside me I...I love it!” his head rolls back and he drools.

Alibaba pulls out of his ass, he summons his flames and forms a throne. Alibaba was still hard, he sits on the throne of fire. “Grab those balls and come ride my dick!”

“Yes sir!” he moans happily. He sits in Alibaba’s lap, grabbing his family jewels he sinks down onto his shaft. “Ohh yes!” Alibaba grabs his ass cheeks and starts bucking up into his wanting hole.

His manhole was so full of cum it felt amazing, he fondled his balls and let his cock bounce and bob in delight. ‘The bent spoons to, fuck I’m in heaven!’ his cock bobbed and swayed, whipping pre left and right, up and down.

Alibaba panted beneath him. Their climaxes hit, this time together, they came and reverted back to human form, both bare ass naked. “Sinbad, you were right, sex in djinn equip form is the best.”

“Of course I’m right!” they clasped hands and laughed as cum leaked out of their exposed holes and ran down their legs. Sinbad’s vassals blushed. “There is lots more to show you, lets continue once you have recovered.”

“Let’s do this every day!” he says excitedly. “I can go right now!” Ja’far sighs at the two of them. ‘Honestly, they call this training. Oh well the king is happy and entertained I guess I won’t tell Alibaba this is how Sinbad gets most of his dates.’ he shrugs and leaves the two kings to their “training”.

End


End file.
